


シ the idea of being full

by yugkookisreal



Series: singularity [2]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Neck Kissing, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Summer, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: park jimin wants lee taemin and that's the point of this text.





	シ the idea of being full

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you all for clicking on this jimtae fic

シ

it's sunday when the heatwave hits korea, causing the air conditioners to not work and people to flock the beaches like headless birds. and with the suffocating crowds near anything cold, jimin and his boyfriend are left to heat up in their small studio apartment. 

sometime ago jimin had pulled all the windows open to help ease the warm apartment and by the time he returns from his shower, its considerably better. 

his feet is bare and only a small towel is wrapped around his torso, droplets of water trickling down his body as he makes his way to the kitchen. his hair is wet, and dark caramel locks stick to his tan skin. the shower had made him hungry and right now he was carving for some homemade kimichi his mother had sent a day ago and vanilla pudding. 

he knew it was a weird combination but he was hungry and when he's hungry nothing but his stomach matters.

well, except his delicious looking boyfriend. who was subsequently in the kitchen, surrounded by his student's assessments and in that sexy black turtleneck which twistes his brain. and coincidentally he has his glasses on, that round ones which made him look hot as hell.  
no wonder his students lapped at every opportunity to look at him.

"taeminnie". he purred, forgetting about his growling stomach and wraps his arms around the other's neck. 

"baby boo". the older replies, his tone matching his own. a smile played on his lips as he leans his head back to press a soft kiss on jimin's jaw. "there's a sandwich in the fridge. why don't you eat it while i finish these?"

he pouts, leaning down to press his wet head in the crook of his neck. and taemin sighs, pushing his head back and letting the younger press his mouth, wet and warm against the cloth. "but i wanna taste you".

"and you will. once i finish this". taemin says then, reaching for his discarded pen.

but before he could touch it, jimin's hand was wrapping around his wrist and jimin was whining. "no. i wanna taste you now taem". and even though he was whining, his voice was firm as he stubbornly tried to get his way. "as in right now".

a sigh leaves his lips and who he was to say no to his boyfriend. "okay. just let me pack up".

jimin leans away from him, standing up and walking back to the shared bedroom. "and take that turtleneck off, it's too distracting and uh why are you wearing that in summer?"

taemin sighs, pursing his lips and muttering "i don't even know", under his breath. but jimin has already left by then, the bedroom door closed softly behind him. 

he quickly piles everything in a neat pile, making haste so that a naked jimin doesn't make an appearance in the doorway. and as a last minute thought he peels the turtleneck of him and throws it over their sofa before making his way towards the closed bedroom.

taemin opens the door, a soft smile on his lips as a familiar sight greets him. jimin, naked underneath the covers grinning that cheshire cat smile of his which had won his heart in the first place.

and taemin couldn't wait to get that plump lips around his dick long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I grew lazy in the end lol
> 
> And second of all what do you think I should write next for this crack ship
> 
> Thirdly, don't forget to leave a kudo and a comment below
> 
> ~mia


End file.
